Takuma Otō
| image = Takuma_Oto.png | nativename = 音尾 琢真 | romaji = Otō Takuma | alias = Ottey Ottoman (オッティ・オットマン, Otti Ottoman) | born = 21 March 1976 Asahikawa, Hokkaido, Japan | occupation = Actor · Director · Talent | genre = Stage · TV Drama · Film | affiliation = • CREATIVE OFFICE CUE • TEAM NACS | yearsactive = 1996–present | character = Yoshinaga | appearedin = Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri }} (音尾 琢真, Otō Takuma, born 21 March 1976 in Hokkaido, Japan), is a Japanese actor, director, and talent affiliated with CREATIVE OFFICE CUE https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/CREATIVE_OFFICE_CUE ja, as well as its theatre unit, TEAM NACS https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/TEAM_NACS ja.音尾琢真 ( ) — Wikipedia (Japanese)] He portrayed the character of Yoshinaga in Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri. Background Early Life and Education Otō studied in Asahikawa Nishi High School in Hokkaido,音尾琢真 2010/06/04 15:25 跳ねるマットが懐かしい・・・ ( , 4 June 2016, 15:25 – "I Miss the Bouncing Mat...") — CUE Diary (Japanese)音尾琢真の出演秘話に会場爆笑！映画「サニー／32」白石監督×音尾トークショー (The Venue laughs at 's secret story! Movie Sunny / 32 Director Shiraishi × Otō talk show) — TVLIFE Web (Japanese) where he was a member of the Men's Rhythmic Gymnastics Club. When he studied at Hokkai Gakuen University, he joined a theatre study group, similar to the other TEAM NACS members, upon the invitation of erstwhile members Hiroyuki Morisaki https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%A3%AE%E5%B4%8E%E5%8D%9A%E4%B9%8B ja and Shigeyuki Totsugi. He was also able to watch the theatre company Inada https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%A8%B2%E7%94%B0%E5%8D%9A ja along with Yo Oizumi.音尾琢真は、劇団イナダ組『TAKEDA2』 ( is part of "TAKEDA2" of the theatre company Inada) — The Source of Vitality for Theater People! (Japanese) Personal Life In 2008, he married actress Seina Kasugai https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%98%A5%E6%97%A5%E4%BA%95%E9%9D%99%E5%A5%88 ja.TEAM NACS音尾琢真の結婚と大泉洋のXデー、やまだひさしが語る (TEAM NACS 's Marriage and Yo Oizumi's X Day, Yamada Hisashi Speaks) — Oricon (Japanese) In April 2017, they announced the birth of their first daughter.【全起こし】音尾琢真「通行人でもいいらか出してくれ」白石和彌監督「ありがたいけど面倒くさい」映画『サニー／32』トークイベント全文掲載 (Up : "Take a passerby out," Director Kazuya Shiraishi: "''Thank you, but it's troublesome" – Movie'' Sunny / 32 Talk Event Full Text) — Moviche (Japanese)TEAM NACS音尾琢真&春日井静奈に第1子誕生「諦めずに頑張ってくれた妻に感謝」 (TEAM NACS' & Seina Kasugai give birth to first child; "Thanks to my wife who worked hard without giving up") — Oricon (Japanese) Career In 2000, he joined CREATIVE OFFICE CUE with Totsugi,CREATIVE OFFICE CUE CUEのキセキ クリエイティブオフィスキューの20年 (CUE no Kiseki: Kurieitibu Ofisu Kyū, lit. "The Miracle of CUE: 20 Years of CREATIVE OFFICE CUE". Media Factory、2012、pp. 62-64. ISBN 978-4840148627.) becoming the youngest member of the group. In his solo stage performance, he dressed as a Japanese-American musician named Ottey Ottoman, having had a tour of his own music.Ottey Ottoman (OTTI ottoman) — A!SMART (Japanese) The TEAM NACS TV series Monkey Perm https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%A2%E3%83%B3%E3%82%AD%E3%83%BC%E3%83%91%E3%83%BC%E3%83%9E ja also has a corner frame for Ottey. In 2016, he portrayed Yoshinaga, the manager of spiritual artist Nick Hallelujah in the first episode of Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri. Trivia * According to his profile in the official website of CREATIVE OFFICE CUE:音尾 琢真 - プロフィール ( – Profile) — CREATIVE OFFICE CUE ** His height is 170 cm. ** His shoe size is 26.5 cm. ** His blood type is O. * Otō appeared with fellow TEAM NACS member Shigeyuki Totsugi in the series' first episode. Totsugi portrayed Nick Hallelujah, the managee of Otō's character. References }} External Links * Takuma Otō on Japanese Wikipedia * Takuma Otō on CREATIVE OFFICE CUE (Japanese) * on DramaWiki * on IMDb * on Twitter